Project Summary/Abstract A key goal of the UCI Model-AD Disease Model Development and Phenotyping Project (DMDPP) is to characterize longitudinal gene expression levels of the new rodent models of sporadic AD being generated by the consortium during aging. This involves, at a minimum, the building of 60 RNA-seq libraries for every mouse model, plus early pilot RNA Seq to prioritize the models to be deep sequenced. We estimate close to 1500 libraries to be generated in the next 3 years. While the protocols for building these libraries are standardized for technicians to carry out as samples become available, subtle manual variations in these procedures can be a source of technical batch effects that can confound the interpretation of the resulting data. In order to minimize the amount of technical variation introduced by human involvement, we are requesting funds to purchase an Eppendorf epMotion 5075tC system in order to automate the reliable, reproducible building of RNA-seq libraries produced by UCI Model-AD. The resulting decrease in technical variation will increase the value of the resulting RNA-seq libraries for the characterization of the changes of gene expression during aging in the UCI model-AD rodent models. This reliability enhances the translational outcome when comparing with human data at multiple stages.